Trapped and Tickled
by Childatheart67
Summary: Flamboyant heart is feeling down lately, because the males of Care-a-lot won't stop giving him a hard time. But after a suggestion from Redemption heart, everything changes for him. Putting someone else in the most unforgiving chamber in Care-a-lot


(This story is in cooperation with Eternaldragonstear the owner of Shimmering star, Lonesome heart and Redemption heart. A man who i truly owe a lot too and i really appreciate his actions towards me, if you haven't read this ticklish dudes story yet i suggest you do, if you like a story that gives you the nostalgia of the old movies you used to love, he is your best bet. Flamboyant heart belongs to me and everyone else belongs to American greetings, please enjoy)

Lonesome heart and Redemption heart are having a causal day in Aqua and Lonesome hearts house, having a special herbal tea that Redemption recently found a recipe for online. She has a vast knowledge on plants, and some of there health benifits, she learned for Mel'fir when she was a young cub. She puts in some of the final leafs into the tea, and starts brewing the tea. She adds a little cinnamon for a little extra flavor and finishes her tea. Then looks at Lonesome.

"I hear this tea is supposed to help the body in various ways. The health benifits are beyond belief. This tea is the closest i could find to being 0 calories. The ingredients are proven to boost your immune system. It has a boat load of vitamin C and A which are amazing for any bodytype. But overall ita best for someone with a slender figure, but stronger legs. Finally this herbal tea is proven to boost your melatonin levels boosting your mood."

Lonesome heart giggles

"I honestly did not understand a thing you said, I'm noy exactly the genius that you are but we grew up together, i entirely trust you."

Lonesome heart takes a sip of the tea, but the second it hits her taste buds she quickly swallows it down her throat as fast as she can. This stuff was clearly a health based product that was really good for her to drink but was the stuff tasty... Absolutely not. Lonesome being as derect as she is asks Redemption heart.

"Can i be one hundred percent honest with you Redemption heart"

"Of course you can Lonesome go ahead."

"This tastes like the equivalent of drinking out of Care-a-lots sewer systems"

Redemption heart laughs at this, being able to except this from someone she knew sense childhood. She made a joke.

"Really, you lick feet of people who walk around in there bare feet with goodness knows how many germs and you are complaining about my tea."

The two laugh together at Redemption hearts joke as they countinue to chat casually. Just enjoying the tranquil day together in peace. All of a sudden they hear a knock on the door to the house. Redemption heart ears peark up.

"Don't worry about a thing hun, i got the door."

Redemption heart opens to door slowly to find a redish pink bear like Lonesome heart, a male with long hair that goes all the way down to his mid back, an extremely slender figure, and legs to the nines, it was Flamboyant heart. But Flamboyant heart did not look happy today, his eyes spoke it all, the somber look of his watery eyes instantly catching the look of Redemption and Redemption are friends, so a wave of concern instantly waved across the mind of Redemption.

"Flamboyant hun, whats wrong with you today."

Flamboyant heart tries to give a weak smile to Redemption heart trying to assure her falsely not to worry.

"Oh Redemption, thank you so much for your concern but I'm fine... Um, I'm sorry for barging in on you at this time of day, Swift heart has been on a caring mission for a while with Grumpy again. Is it possible i coule come in, i understand if you and Lonesome are having girl time right now or...

Redemption heart giggles. Interrupting Flambos long speech

"Oh Flambo your such a sweetheart, but your always too polite. You can come in, maybe we can talk a little bit through tea, which hopfully you like and appreciate better then lonesome heart does."

She giggles as she gently touches Flamboyant hearts shoulder as he walks into the house, Lonesome heart waves to him as he enters to house, and sits down on the couch next to Lonesome heart. Redemption heart brings Flamboyant heart the tea.

"This tea is actually really good for a body type like you, although slender bears do have benefits that muscular bears don't. Sometimes slender bears need a little boost in certain vitamins in there day. This tea helps with that."

Flamboyant heart smiles at his friends and starts drinking the tea. Unlike Lonesome heart however, when he swallows the tea he smiles.

"That was really Yummy Redemption heart, thank you so much."

"Aw, you welcome hun, i can send you the recipe via email if you want."

"Sure thank you"

Redemption heart however has not forgotten how she saw her friend at the door, and there are still some traces of somber additude in Flamboyant hearts mannerisms. Espically his body. Redemption heart goes over and sits on the other side of Flamboyant and places a gentle hand on Flamboyant hearts shoulder.

"Flamboyant heart we all know that your not very good at hiding any of your emotions. I can tell that something is wrong Flamboyant heart hun"

She grabs Flamboyant hearts hand, and squeezes is it really tight, trying to show him that she was here for him, this gives Flambo heart the confdience to share his feelings with Redemption and Lonesome.

"...*Sigh* Look i want to tell you about my problems like a normal person. I really do, but i know what I'm gonna say doesnt..."

Lonesome grabs Flamboyant hearts shoulders and spins him around, she looks into his eyes with a comforting but stern look.

"Flambo, don't worry about the details, if its a vent then you got the damn thing out, if you have a solvable problem we will help."

Flamboyant heart tries to talk, but sighs each time trying not to cry. But he unfortunately fails to do so as he begins to sob at his situation, he feels emotionally distressed and doesn't know what to do. Redemption heart instantly gives him a big hug and lets him sob into her shoulder, Lonesome also hugs him from behind, trying to coddle him in his time of distress. The two countinue to hug him as he finishes his cry, but still has tears running down his face, so Redemption heart holds his hand in an attempt to console him. Redemption looks and Flamboyant heart.

"Hun, whatever it is i would never judge you, go ahead and speak"

Flamboyant heart wipes away his tears in an attempt to hide his emotions and spoke up.

"*Hic* The boys are all avoiding me, and being rude to me. Ever sense i came to Care-a-lot i feel like i have not been treated like a Male. *Sigh* I had alot of problems with my dad before i came here, and his abuse still really effects me to this day, so i sometimes suffer from some PTSD when stuff like this happens. The females treat me pretty nicely like you two, I just feel so unpopular and sad because i want to be treated like a *hic* Male like all the other ones."

Flamboyant heart starts to cry a little bit more, but Redemption is there to make him feel better with more hugs. Redemption heart looks at Flamboyant.

"Flamboyant heart, your opinions are perfectly valid. I suppose i don't understand how the male high archy works as a female, but i understand that for you would have trouble in that environment. So you feel sad and down because of that"

"Yes very much so"

Redemption heart and Lonesome heart look at Flamboyant heart, and smile

"I think that everyone of us female'swho have gotten to meet you can say that we are very lucky people. Your a very handsome and kind person, your long hair radiates your face out to the world, you slim body is absolutely incredible, i don't even know how you stay so darn skinny. But you have a heart of gold, your so good with babies and seeing them happy in your arms makes anyone happy. You are the last person who needs to be self doubted, but at the same time i understand under these circumstances why you would feel that way"

Flamboyant heart blushes

"Im flattered i really am. Thank you Redemption... *Giggle* I really want to hold a baby right now, they always make me feel better."

Redemption heart teasingly scratches Flamboyant hearts chin. She decides to change the subject in order to make him feel better, and distract him from his feelings.

"You love babies alot don't you Flamboyant heart, do you want to raise one of your own someday"

Flamboyant heart blushes madly

"Um, yeah but its not like I'm gonna make some girl pregnant or go adpot a baby tomorrow, but *Blushes* in the future i really want a baby... this is kinda embarrassing."

Lonesome and Redemption instantly smile at Flamboyant hearts words. Redemption heart puts a hand on Flamboyant hearts shoulder.

"Flamboyant heart, this is one of the main reasons why we are saying what we are saying, you are the most courteous male in Care-a-lot. You always think about how everyone else is gonna feel about something before yourself. That is vety rare among men, and most women can speak from experience."

Flamboyant heart has gone from frowning to smiling just from Redemption hearts words. He feels better, but all that is on his mind is what actions he is gonna take as revenge for what he feels has been an erudition on his happiness, not getting the respect he feels he deserves for all of of the stuff he does for people. He doesn't know what the heck he has to do. He looks at Redemption who like clockwork can almost read his mind.

"Your looking for a way to send a message to the men that your not weak and useless aren't you, you want that power that you have craved all your time in Care-a-lot, you need that feeling of statisfaction. Well Flamboyant, i think i have an idea of how to get you that satisfaction. I want you to meet me at the hall of hearts later today at 9pm, i have a certain person i need to talk to in order for this to take place... But in the mean time."

Lonesome and Redemption heart both hug Flambo really tight as Flamboyant heart giggles.

"Aw, thank you two, you are the sweetest women in Care-a-lot"

Flamboyant heart hugs back as Redemption turns on the tv for a program all three of them like.

(10 hours later)

True heart was casually sitting at her desk, filling out some important paper work, although True heart getting to do what ever she wants, and pretty much making all the decisions on the outside might seem like fun, but in reality she has to go through a lot as a leader of the kingdom of caring, paperwork is always a pain, and then there is constantly having to pick up peoples slack, dealing with all the crazy personalities, the list just goes on and on of the pains of life in the family. All of a sudden Redemption heart waltz into the room, confident smile spread directly across her face. True heart looks up at her, she instantly knows that something is naturally up, but still greets her in her natural friendly tone.

"Why Hello my Child Redemption heart, its so great to get to see you tonight, *Giggles nervously* Don't worry i was not doing anything really important, just some boring paper work. So how can i help you."

Redemption heart slowly, yet ominously walks up too True heart. The hall of hearts naturally has a security camera system set in place to prevent stealing. The most you would catch was someone stealing coffee filters or poweder, something which is scene as pretty much nothing and the only punishment is replacing it. But this was now being used so Flamboyant heart who snuck into the control room, which is easy because no one is in the control room during night time, Redemption heart turned to the camera and winks, which Flamboyant heary could see, she managed to do this without True heart noticing. She goes up to true heart, and leans against the desk.

"True heart, you know me when it comes to my trade"

"Yes, your medical skills are beyond comprehension to me, i don't get how you know so many natrual..."

Out of no where Redemption heart flicks her hand by her side, all of a sudden a pair of claws comes out. It turns out that the entire time she was actually wearing a pair of retractable claws, but because the claws matched her fur pattern and were tight to the skin. She puts them up in the air, as true heart starts trembling in her nonexistent boots.

"Oh I'm not talking about that trade. *Giggles* Now, i could make a chessy movie quote about how tickling is a hugs part of my life, but I'm not gonna do that, my actions speak for themselves."

Redemption heart starts waving her claws fingers directly in True hearts face, True heart has a combination of feelings are going through. She gets on edge whenever Redemption heart is in one of her classic ticklish moods, anytime Aqua, Lonesome and Especially Redemption starts one of there ticklish escapade, Only one tip you need to know, stay on your toes. But True heart also has a feeling of confusion.

"Redemption, why are you pulling this kinda stuff. You and i have had a deal that you can tickle without consequences, you should have no reason to have to manipulate me in anyway shape or form, so what in the world is going on."

Redemption heart starts rubbing her claws against the desk, leaving claw marks as she scratches across the desk.

"I think you should get it by now, I'm not here to advocate for myself True heart, I'm here on behalf of a friend. Tell me True heart, do you care about the mental health of your family."

"Very much so"

"Well true heart I'm telling you that one of your Care Bears mental health has been suffering greatly do to his environment and co-workers... I have a little proposition for you involving that."

"Hold up a second Redemption, which Care bear would you be referring too."

"Im talking about one Flamboyant heart bear. The alpha males of the family have been giving him the hardest time as of late. He feels powerless against these other men, they keep harassing him on a constant basis, making him feel weak... I think we need to help him feel a little power powerful. Think about it logically, if he feels more powerful its gonna benefit to whole family to great length, think about it for five seconds. Flamboyant heart is probobly one of the most skilled of the Care bears, he knows how to craft many things vis his amazing sewing techniques. He is a suprisingly good acrobat, and lets be real for a second, he is the only male of the care bears who truly understands women. We need someone like him on the team as long as possible, so i say that we give him a bit of a boost.

True heart looks at Redemption heart skeptical of what she is talking about as a whole.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing about all of this"

"Simple True heart, simple. Shimmers is the key to are solution here. Shimmers is are powerful warrior, some people would literally consider him our lord and savior, but there is also something else that would fit him well. Now keep in mind that Flamboyant heart is not a part of my little tickling circle... Yet. So he hasn't felt the power of tickling are helpless warrior yet. I think we need to give him the chance to feel that stimulation. That feeling that i so crave on a regular basis."

True heart frowns a little bit.

"Redemption heart, you do realize when we made our deal i only said that you could tickle people without consequences, i never mentioned anywhere in are deal that you could give others a free pass. I appreciate the heart behind what you want me to do but I'm afraid i..."

All of a sudden, Redemption heart starts slowly stroking the face of True heart with her claws, and True heart goes flat out silent, she is full of fear, and she knows she is at this point powerless against the ticklish queen. Redemption looked slowly into her eyes, and stated.

"Oh oh oh, but there is another statement in our agreement that you just cannot deny madam, you just cannot deny it. The deal that we made specifically stated that i have to right to tickle anyone i so please, and who does that include... Think about for a second, i don't think you realized what you were doing when you gave me this power, you really didn't. I can control you, and you cannot do anything to stop it. So either you give in, or you and i or gonna have some fun. Whats it gonna be True heart."

True heart is scared beyond belief, she does not want to be tickled again after the last time she was tickled for a month, that legit traumatized her for a very long time, she was scared to a point she could not even describe anymore. She was so terrified that she started peeing and didn't even realize it, her pussy gushing out all of that urine on to the seat she was sitting on. Redemption heart instantly noticed.

"Awwwww, you poor baby, i can't believe i made you pee."

Redemption heart then proceeds to push on True hearts tummy, making her pee even more onto the seat. True heart out of fear of what could happen to her finally gives in.

"Ok ok, Flamboyant heart can tickle Shimmering star if he so desires. He can do whatever i don't care, just don't do this shit to me please, I'm already peeing enough, please don't do this to me."

Redemption heart out of no where just stops, and smiles at the still peeing True heart.

"Thank you True heart, that is all i needed to hear, goodbye True heart."

She leaves the room, and heads for the control room to pick up Flamboyant heart. While True heart finally stops scared peeing and looks at the mess she has made all over her chair.

"*Sigh* Its times like this where i absolutely hate my job."

Redemption heart went up to the to the control room instantly after the session, Flamboyant heart already heard the news and was excited as hell to hear what the verdict was, the second she entered the room, Flamboyant heart ran to Redemption and gave her the biggest hug he has ever given anyone in his life. He is beyond thankful for all the stuff that Redemption heart has done for him.

"Oh Redemption, i don't know how i am ever gonna be able to thank you for all of this. I'm just at a loss for what to truly say to give back to you."

"Oh Flambo, you don't owe me anything, you don't owe me anything at all, i believe that the mental health of a fellow family member is really important. Your such a sweetheart hun. I feel about so strongly about this that i have another suprise for your. But in order for you to see that suprise, we need to go to your house Flamboyant heart."

Redemption puts her hand of Flamboyant hearts shoulder and walks out the door with her friend. The two drive in her cloud car to Flamboyant hearts house. They get out of the car, when all of a sudden, Redemption puts her hands over Flamboyant hearts eyes.

"No peaking at your suprise Flamboyant heart, its a suprise for a reason"

"*Giggles* Ok ok Redemption heart hun."

Flamboyant heart was lead by Redemption heart into his house, she then proceeds to take her hands off his eyes. Every restraint an tickle tourting device that you can think of was right there at his fingertips. Redemption heart pipes up.

"Flamboyant heart, I'm giving some of my supplies for tickling to you"

"This is only some of your supplies"

"Yes, i keep alot of supplies on handy if i ever feel the need to tickle someone at any time it may come. I have everything that you could possibly think of in the tickling genre. Feathers, Claws, Itching powder. The whole 9-yards."

Flamboyant heart instantly gives Redemption heart one more big hug.

"Thank you Redemption heart, thank you so so so much"

"Your Welcome Flambo, your beyond welcome my friend"

(The next day)

Flamboyant heart is at the ready right in front of Shimmers door, he had prepared a little something creative to kidnap him with. He knew exactly what he had to do to knock him out. Although Redemption heart was the one who ultimately gave him the knock out medicine, the idea was his after he randomly started fidgeting around with a pen he was using to draw out measurements for a garment he was preparing to sew. He rigged this pen in a way you probably would not expect it to be rigged in. He has his cloud car ready for transport of Shimmers body, knowing he is entirely ready he knocks on the door. Shimmers answers the door. Shimmers is one of the few men who doesn't show outward mean or uncomfy feelings around Flamboyant heart.

"Flam, its nice to see you around these parts, what you doing at my place."

"Oh its nothing much Shimmers, i was just wondering if i could come in quick and do something with you, i promise that it won't take long."

"Oh don't worry about a thing Flamboyant heart, i got all the time in the world to do whatever you are here to do, come on in."

Flamboyant heary enters the house, and takes a seat on the couch, while Shimmers sits in an armchair right next to the spot Flamboyant heart chose. Flamboyant heart then pulled out of his belly badge, a clip board with a sheet of paper on it, and the pen he would use in order to knock Shimmers out. This knock out medicine has a special property in that it has a preventative antidote. Flamboyant heart jad to take the antidote ahead of time for a specific reason, if he didn't his plan would fail miserably. He gave the pen and clipboard to Shimmers, and then pulled a book out of his belly badge. He opened it as he began to speak.

"You may know that I'm a model for gaze magazine, Care-a-lots resident home made Magazine. But today I'm a correspondent here to take a survey with you. We want to get the scoop on which Care bears fit in certain categories. This survey has a total of 30 questions. Don't worry your answers to this survey will be anonymous, so you don't have to worry about any crazy stuff getting out there."

"This seems really clever, i will happily be a part of your survey, whats the first question."

"Which of these 4 care bears is most likely to fit best among the Human population. A for Good luck B for Redemption C for Swift or D for Tenderheart"

Shimmers tries to write down his answer to the first question. But his pen is not working, all of sudden, his pen explodes out of no where. He is shocked by this, but finds something really odd, no ink got on him when it exploded. Did this pen just happen to be out of ink or something by chance. Flamboyant heart instantly starts his act.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Shimmers, i wasn't expecting that to happen"

Flamboyant heart reaches into his belly badge and grabs a second pen.

"Here you are i brought extras just incase the pen didn't work"

Shimmers is a little confused, but just passes it off as a simple accident and grabed his new pen from Flamboyant heart. But little did he know that Flamboyant heart had a clever idea. He made the medicine a gas, via putting it at the right temperature and stored it into his pen, he designed the pen to explode by taking the spring in the pen and puting it a little off to the side, enough to open the pen, but make it dissemble at the same time. Its was a confusing plan, but Flambo somehow managed to pull the whole thing off. Shimmers went on answering the first question, and Flamboyant heart went on to ask his second question.

"Who in Care-a-lot has the most sexual charm. A for Flamboyant B for Redemption C for Love-a-lot D for Brave heart"

Shimmering star is about to answer the question, when all of a sudden he passes out on his armchair. Flamboyant heart evilly grins, it finally starts to kick in what he is finally about to do.

"I can't believe i'm really about to do this, i mean, i never thought that i could possibly see myself caught up in the tickle game with my friend Redemption heart, but now i am in the game better then ever. I guess i need to get started, Luckily i managed to park my cloud car right outside the window, so i should be able to get the body out without anyone noticing."

Flamboyant heart realizes that the chair he was sitting in is right by the window, he decides to save himself the time and energy to just tip the chair over, especially sense he opened his trunk ahead of time, and dumped his body into the trunk that way. He tipped the chair back in its original position, then closed his trunk. He knew True heart had his back at the end of the day, so he didn't feel the need to hide what he was doing. He just got in his car and drove off.

Flamboyant drove for quite a while but on the way he had to quickly stop at the gas station to get some gas for his cloud car. While he was at the gas station it was luckily empty, except for one person, Redemption heart. Flamboyant heart instantly goes up to her.

"Redemption heart, its so good to see you."

"Do you have your victim Flamboyant heart."

"Oh Yeah i do, want to see for yourself."

"Why would i not want to see this, there is no one else here."

Flamboyant heart looks to the left and right just to be extra sure, and opens the trunk to show the sleeping Shimmers to Redemption heart. Shimmers still won't be able to wake up because of the medicine, so Redemption heart takes the time to tickle Shimmers nose, and tease his body in other ways while he was knocked out. But all of a sudden, Redemption pulls out Shimmers cock and balls from his fur. She starts poking around and playing with it, Flamboyant heart blushes a little bit.

"Come on Flamboyant, play with him with me, you know you want to."

"For once, i can't deny it."

Flamboyant knew he had plenty of time before the meds wore off. So he joined her in playing with the cock and balls. They could not become hard or swollen because of the meds, but they where still having fun playing around with the genitals of Shimmers because of his big size, Redemption has obviously played around with his stuff before, it never ever gets old looking at such a large pair of cock and balls. The two comment on his large asset. Starting with Flamboyant heart.

"Oh god, Im almost jealous of his member in comparison to my own, his piss slit is the perfect combination of thin and eye candy."

"But just look at his size, even not erect his penis is amazingly big, his package is something that is incredible to behold."

The two play together with Shimmers for 5 more minutes, before deciding to stop. Redemption wants to give Flamboyant one more piece of advice too Flamboyant heart

"I'm assuming sense you have heard of the tickle tourting game you also probobly have heard of cock denial too"

"Yeah, and I'm definitely afraid of ever falling victim to cock denial"

"I got special rings inside your set of Supplies i transported to your house. Cock rings. Your genitals are suprisingly restricted when your genitals are put under a ring. But your penis when your put under a ring can still feel tons of pleasure, you can bring cock sensitiveness to an extremely high amounts and drive him absolutley crazy. But I'm not gonna say anymore, because i don't want to ruin the fun of experimenting with the concept."

Flamboyant heart closes the trunk and looks at Redemption heart one last time.

"Redemption, i think this is the beginning of something great"

"What exactly are you referring too Flamboyant heart"

"I will leave it to you to read between the lines on what i could be referring too."

Redemption smiles, she understands exactly what Flamboyant heart as Flamboyant waves his final goodbye to Redemption heart before he drives away to start his ticklish endeavor, with a defenseless Shimmers.


End file.
